Fan:Digimon SD Adventures!
Digimon SD Adventures is a parody-based series that features all of the characters of the digimon series (up to Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time) in Chibi-Forms. The series was inspired bt Plot It's just basically a sitcom, which put the characters in comical situations. It takes place in Digimon City (which is a city that features all of the settings of the real and Digital World from all of the anime series). Characters 'Main Characters' 'Adventure/Adventure 02' Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and (Adventure 1 form) Yamato "Matt" Ishida and (Adventure 1 form) Sora Takenouchi and (Adventure 1 form) Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and (Adventure 1 form) Mimi Tachikawa and (Adventure 1 form) Joe Kido and (Adventure 1 form) Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and (Adventure 1 form) Kari Kamiya and (Adventure 1 form) Davis Motomiya and Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida and Ken Ichijouji and 'Tamers' Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Henry Wong and Terriermon Rika Nonaka and Renamon Jeri Katou Kazu Shioda and Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon Suzie Wong and Lopmon Impmon Calumon 'Adventure/Tamers Crossover' Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon 'Frontier' Takuya Kanbara Koji Minamoto J.P. Shibayama Zoe Orimoto Tommy Himi Kouichi Kimura Bokomon and Neemon Patamon, Salamon, & Lopmon 'Savers (Data Squad)' Marcus Damon and Agumon Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Lalamon Keenan Crier and Falcomon Kristy Damon and Biyomon Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, & the PawnChessmons Commander Richard Sampson and Kudamon 'Commander-General Homer Yushima ' and '''Kamemon 'Xros Wars (Fusion)' Taiki Kudou,Shoutmon, and Xros Heart Kiriha Aonuma and Blue Flare Nene Amano, Mervamon, Sparrowmon, and Monitamons Akari Hinomoto, Dorulumon, and Cutemon Zenjirou Tsurugi, Ballistamon, and Starmons Yuu Amano,Damemon, and SuperStarmon Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon Ryouma Mogami and Astamon Ren Tobari and Dracmon Airu Suzaki and Opossummon Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon Hideaki Mashimo and Dobermon Mizuki and Submarimon Episodes *1. Win a Date with Mimi and Zoe/Help Tai win Mimi's Heart *2. Sora and Henry's Babysitting Adventure/Miki and Megumi's Beauty Pageant *3. Rivals for Life! Mimi vs. Rika/Bogus! Kazu and Kenta's Comedy Club *4. Paging Dr. Joe Kido/Zoe falls for Joe *5. Tai vs. Marcus! WarGreymon and ShineGreymon/Shoutmon's Karaoke Party *6. T.K., Kari and Suzie, Heaven's Trinity/Matt vs. Thomas! MetalGarurumon and MirageGaogamon *7. The All-Girls Day Out Party/Tai and Mimi's 1st Date *8. Kurata's Crazy Robotics/Brain Challenge! Izzy vs. Kurata *9. Davis The Tour Guide/Takato's Crazy Journey *10. Impmon's Day-Off/Don't Mess with Beelzemon *11. Takuya the Adventurer!/Keenan and Yolei, Flying Duo *12. Beach Party!!/Beach Competition! *13. *14. *15. Japanese Voice Cast English Voice Cast *Jason Spisak as Tai *Quinton Flynn as Marcus *Roger Craig Smith as Matt *Stephanie Sheh as Mimi, Megumi, Patamon *Melissa Fahn as Rika, Kristy, Nene *Colleen O'Shaugnessy as Sora, Yoshino, Angie *Brian Donovan as Davis *Todd Haberkorn as Joe *Spike Spencer as Gomamon *Brian Beacock as Takato, Bokomon, Marcus' Agumon *Tom Fahn as Tai's Agumon *Mona Marshall as Izzy, Terriermon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Spencer *Steve Staley as Koji, Ryo *Michelle Ruff as Zoe, Lopmon, Sora's Biyomon *Dave Wittenberg as Henry, Takuya *Steven Blum as J.P., Kenta, Guilmon, Yamaki, Falcomon *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Renamon, Sarah *Wendee Lee as T.K., MarineAngemon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari *Crispin Freeman as Thomas, Koichi *Skip Stellrecht as Gaomon *Kate Higgins as Yolei, Miki *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon *Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon, Wizardmon *Karen Strassman as Jeri *Derek Stephen Prince as Ken, Jeremy, Impmon, Veemon *Laura Bailey as Cody, Palmon *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lalamon *Kari Wahlgren as Suzie, Gatomon, Angewomon, Ophanimon *Fred Tatasciore as Kurata, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon *Nolan North as Beelzemon, Kristy's Biyomon *Ben Diskin as Shoutmon, Cutemon *Yuri Lowenthal as Kazu *Kyle Hebert as Ballistamon, Durulumon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon *Jameson Price as Sampson *Brainne Siddall as Tommy Himi, Keenan, Calumon *Nicholas Roye as Mikey *Tara Strong as Tagiru *Sam Riegal as Ryouma, Kudamon *Vic Mignogna as Christopher *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Homer